Zero
by Neee-chan
Summary: Tras ser echado de su última familia Eren es enviado a un nuevo orfanato donde su vida dará un giro de 180º... [UA] [Rivaille X Eren]
1. Chapter 1

La fría lluvia caía a raudales mientras un adolescente recorría las calles en busca de un local al que poder entrar. Se subió la cremallera de su sudadera y ajustó la capucha para impedir que el agua mojase su pelo castaño. Suspiró y miró por última vez aquel viejo edificio antes de ponerse en marcha. Ya era la tercera vez que acababa en un lugar así, aunque debía de reconocer que al menos esta vez tenía una habitación para él solo, y no se encontraba hacinado como una vaca en un establo.

El viento sopló más fuerte y el agua le vino de lleno en la cara. Eren cerró los ojos y continuó su camino sin rumbo en busca de una tienda. Hacía algo menos de una semana que el chico se había instalado y aún no conocía nada, por ello, una vez que había colocado las pocas pertenencias que poseía y se había familiarizado con los hábitos de entrada y salida del orfanato decidió que era la hora de salir a ver que le ofrecía aquel lugar. No le había llevado mucho tiempo salir del orfanato, ya que era costumbre que cuando iba a un lugar nuevo el chico se fijaba en todas las cosas que podían suponer un impedimento para su libertad. Así, nada más llegar fue consciente de que allí la seguridad brillaba por su ausencia, únicamente una cerca de casi dos metros rodeaba el edificio y un celador guardaba el lugar por las noches. Al principio pensó que el celador podría ser un problema, más que nada porque estaría dando vueltas toda la noche, o al menos hasta bien entrada la madrugada, pero no era así, era un viejo que lo único que hacía en su vida era ver la tele, por lo que tras su ronda inicial que comenzaba a las 22:00 y terminaba a eso de las 10:45, según el seguimiento que había hecho Eren, el hombre se sentaba en su habitación con la tele a todo volumen y se pasaba las horas muertas hasta llegar el amanecer.

El asunto de la cerca era aún más sencillo, inicialmente el castaño se imaginó que podría saltar aquella verja con facilidad, pues aunque él no estaba fuerte, si que estaba lo suficientemente en forma como para saltar aquello. Pero su sorpresa fue aún más grande cuando hace dos días, mientras intentaba huir de un chico rubio que no hacía nada más que pegárselo al culo se había topado en el patio trasero, al fondo, detrás de unos matorrales y algo de basura, un agujero que había sido hecho con toda seguridad para poder entrar y salir del orfanato cuando quisieras sin ser visto. En ese momento el chico se preguntó que clases de idiotas llevaban ese maldito sitio.

Metiéndose por una callejuela se dio de bruces con lo que andaba buscando: una tienda, pequeña, apartada y algo lúgubre. Sonrió complacido al ver que ese sitio era perfecto para lo que él quería hacer. Parecía que hoy la suerte estuviera de su parte, se había dicho a si mismo.

Se acercó al establecimiento con parsimonia, lentamente, observando ya desde afuera lo que había dentro, haciéndose una idea de cómo lo haría. No lograba ver bien que había dentro, pues la lluvia había empañado la única ventana del sitio. Sin más dilación entró en el establecimiento y un pequeño chirrido proveniente de la puerta alerto al tendero (quien era de origen asiático, y a juzgar por los ojos de Eren, un vago sin cerebro). Este apenas le prestó atención y continuó leyendo su revista. Sí, el adolescente sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer: a estas horas (eran algo menos de las doce de la noche) apenas había gente por lo que los tenderos solían estar adormilados o estaban entretenidos con algunas gilipollez, por lo que su tarea se hacía prácticamente sola. Tan solo debía de localizar lo que quería y actuar con total naturalidad, no llamar la atención, y si por un casual sintiese que estaba siendo observado solo tenia que comprar alguna cosa de escaso valor y así todo iría bien.

Se adentró por uno de los pasillos mirando tranquilamente, fijándose en todo lo que había para la próxima vez que volviese a por más. Hoy su objetivo era claro, solo quería dos cosas para pasar una noche relajada, dos cosas que todo establecimiento 24 horas como ese tenían. Por fin logró dar con su objetivo, se detuvo frente a la estantería donde se encontraban las bebidas y con mano firme cogió una lata de cerveza al azar que rápidamente fue guardaba en el espacio que había entre su pantalón y sus boxers. El chico se ajusto apropiadamente su ropa y continuó con su camino impasible, aunque tuvo que detenerse ya que casi choca contra otro cliente. Él no mostró el menor interés en dicha persona, de hecho ni siquiera se dignó a levantar la vista o a disculparse, por un lado porque realmente no le importaba la persona que tenía delante, y por otro porque cuantas menos personas fuesen capaces de reconocer su cara, mejor. Ahora si, se detuvo en frente de un pequeño mostrador de revistas que se encontraba algo apartado aunque bastante cerca del dependiente. Comenzó a mirar y sus ojos casi por instinto se detuvieron en aquella sección. Su mano se alzo titubeante, ¿Cuál debería coger, tal vez esta? Ojeo la revista que en su portada se hallaba una mujer joven juntando sus pechos en una pose morbosa. Eren negó con la cabeza sin darse cuenta y dejó la revista. Esta…si. Especial tetonas, me gustan las tetas grandes. Sonrió el chico con malicia. Una vez elegida la revista hizo el mismo procedimiento que la vez anterior, aunque ahora la revista fue a parar dentro de su sudadera.

Ahora que ya tenía todo lo que necesitaba podía irse. Puso rumbo a la puerta del establecimiento pero se percató de que el dependiente reparaba más en él cuanto más se acercaba a la salida. Esto inquietó un poco al chico, le hizo dudar, y ante la duda prefirió ir sobre seguro, así que se acercó al dependiente y sin que le temblase lo más mínimo la voz pidió una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Sabía que era casi imposible que le vendiese tabaco porque era menor y además se notaba a la legua, pero si pedía algo así el dependiente daría por sentado que solo era un niñato en busca de algo de tabaco. El asiático le miró de arriba bajo levantando una ceja. Esto crispó al muy calmado Eren hasta el momento. Además para más INRI un cliente esperaba tras él. Impaciente, el castaño carraspeó esperando una respuesta. Respuesta que como supuso fue negativa, aunque imaginó que posiblemente fuera negada por el hecho de tener un cliente tras él, seguro que si no hubiera habido nadie ahora tendría un cigarrillo humeando en su boca, a pesar de que no fuese un aficionado a esto. Bufó como si realmente estuviera molestó y se metió las manos en los bolsillos, andando derrotado hacía fuera del establecimiento, dejando atrás al tendero quien ya cobraba al siguiente cliente.

Cuanto más se acercaba a la puerta más amplia se hacía su sonrisa. De nuevo se había salido con la suya. Empujo la puerta chirriante y salió de allí. Durante un segundo suspiró aliviado y tuvo que detenerse porque sin que se hubiera dado cuenta todo su cuerpo se había puesto tenso. Sacudió el cuerpo como cuando un perro se seca al mojarse y se dispuso a caminar con el paso lento que tanto le caracterizaba al oír que la puerta se abría de nuevo tras él.

-Eh, tú. Espera ahí.- una voz demandante (que Eren suponía que era la del tendero) hizo que el chico se girase sorprendido. Y más sorprendido se quedó al darse cuenta de que era alguien a quien nunca había visto. Un hombre joven con cara de pocos amigos se encontraba a poca distancia de él. Con los ojos como platos volvió sobre sus pasos y se dispuso a huir. No sabía si le habían pillado, pero desde luego no se iba a quedar allí para averiguarlo.- Dije que quieto.- ordenó nuevamente.

Y antes de que el adolescente pudiera dar dos pasos seguidos su mano izquierda fue cogida con brusquedad y doblada por su espalda, obligándolo a parar. Este se quejó en una mueca de dolor casi inaudible y se revolvió entre los brazos de su opresor quien tiro con más fuerza hacía arriba de su brazo, produciéndole más dolor y pegando aún más si cabía sus cuerpos. ¡¿Qué demonios quería ese tipo?!

-Veamos que nos ofrece el mocoso…- preguntó con cierto cachondeo en su voz mientras seguía forzando a Eren a permanecer quieto mientras que con su mano libre se adentraba a través de la ropa del muchacho, más concretamente hasta llegar a su bajo vientre provocando un escalofrío en el chico al notar el contraste de su fría mano con su piel. Pero su mano no se quedó ahí, sino que siguió moviéndose hacía dentro del pantalón y entonces la mente del castaño casi colapsa al notar como una mano se movía por aquel lugar, aunque dicha mano salió con rapidez para el menor pareció una eternidad.- Ummm…¿alcohol, uh?.- puso la lata de cerveza frente a los ojos del chico. Este contempló la escena atónito, no le salían las palabras, más que no salírselas era que ni tan siquiera tomaban forma en su cabeza, no pensaba, solo era presa del dolor cada vez más incipiente en su brazo y de la sensación de la respiración del hombre en su cuello.- según la Ley 6/1995 de la LCM queda prohibida la venta de alcohol a los menores de 18 años. Aunque claro, tú lo has robado, así que técnicamente esto no se aplica a ti.- se burló el mayor. Ahora que había sido descubierto el adolescente se preguntaba que ocurriría con él, ¿lo denunciaría, tal vez le daría una paliza?.- ¿Qué tenemos por aquí?.- el chico dio un brinco al notar de nuevo aquella resbaladiza mano pasar por su pecho hasta dar con lo que buscaba. Lo sacó y al igual que había hecho con la cerveza, lo puso frente a los ojos del muchacho.- No tienes mal gusto…-movió la revista dejando ver a alguna mujer con escasa ropa. Instintivamente Eren ladeo su cabeza y agacho la mirada, sintiéndose totalmente incómodo.-…aunque a mi me van más los culos.- confesó con descaro en el oído del castaño y este se revolvió nervioso. Esta situación se le veía demasiado humillante, no podía quedarse quieto permitiendo como un desconocido lograba someterlo de esa manera, más que someterlo, le estaba degradando como si de un animalillo se tratase, acorralándolo. Una vez más se convulsionó con fuerza para zafarse del agarre de su captor, pero el efecto fue todo lo contrario, el desconocido hizo un leve movimiento que hizo que al chico casi se le saltasen las lágrimas. ¡Joder! ¿Cómo era posible que lo tuviera así? Ese tipo debía de ser más bajo que él y aún así… Maldijo el chico mientras intentaba no gritar del dolor.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?.- Intento hablar con la voz más intimidatoria que el dolor le permitía poner. No iba a permitir que ningún gilipollas lo amedentrase.

Oyó perfectamente como una risa burlona le taladraba el oído, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer y querer reventarle la cara al susodicho, pero se contuvo, pues sabía que si ese hombre movía un poco más su muñeca su hombro sería dislocado en un instante.

-¿Crees que puedes permitirte ser tan rudo en la situación en la que te encuentras?.- Bufó exasperado en el cuello del menor y este se estremeció. ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso, por que le temblaban las piernas? No le gustaba nada como todo se le había ido de las manos. Había perdido el control hasta de su propio cuerpo.- Quizás debería domesticarte.- Parpadeo incrédulo, ¿domesticar? Que era, ¿un perro? Esto había llegado demasiado lejos, si tenía que dislocarse el brazo, lo haría, pero ese hombre no se iría de aquí con la cara intacta. Apretó los ojos mentalizándose del dolor que iba a sufrir y un segundo antes de que se moviera su cuerpo fue empujado con aplomo hacía delante y su brazo quedo libre. Tal sensación hizo que Eren respirara tranquilo de nuevo y se llevo instintivamente su mano a la muñeca, la cual masajeó intentando proporcionar algo de alivio.- Tranquilo, no me interesas.- se burló y echo a caminar. -Ahh… gracias por el alcohol y el porno gratis.- Se mofó del muchacho una última vez sin detener su marcha .El adolescente quiso articular una palabra, más que una palabra, quería proporcionarle toda clase de insultos y si podía quería romperle la cara, pero no lo hizo, se quedo quieto, callado, tocando de manera compulsiva su muñeca mientras le veía perderse en la oscura noche.


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaa! Bueno aquí dejo el capítulo dos para quien le interese xD

Solo decir que gracias a quienes habéis comentado, me hicisteis muy feliz ^^ y bueno, comentar también que si hay algún error o algo lo siento, soy nueva en esta página y la verdad es que me manejo fatal, no me entero de nada xDD de hecho no sé como narices se pone este comentario fuera de la hoja del word (si alguien lo sabe y quiere decírmelo se lo agradecería ).

Dicho esto, poco más que decir, espero que les guste el capi y no me tiren tomates xD

Capítulo 2:

Unos débiles rayos impactaron en los ojos, aún cerrados, del castaño quien se movió como respuesta a aquella luz. La mañana apenas había comenzado y un enérgico muchacho de ojos grandes y azules se aproximaba alegremente a la cama de su nuevo "amigo". El chico en cuestión tarareaba una canción mientras se posicionaba frente a la cara del castaño quien ya se encontraba notablemente molesto por semejante intromisión.

-Ereeeen, levanta.- su voz siguió sonando con un tono cantarín.- Si no te das prisa te quedarás sin desayuno.- el rubio dio un toquecito a la espalda del contrario. No obtuvo respuesta alguna, así que le propició otro, y otro, hasta que al cuarto intento el cuerpo del castaño se giró violentamente quedando cara a cara. El de ojos azules sonrió, por su lado el otro muchacho le fulminó con la mirada.

-Otro toquecito y no podrás volver a desayunar en lo que queda de verano.- amenazó volviendo a dar la espalda a su compañero, intentando dormirse de nuevo. ¿Qué le pasaba a ese chico? Eren no soportaba que lo siguiesen a todas partes y este no paraba de molestarle desde que llegó. Desde ese maldito momento en el que la asistente social le había pedido al rubio que cuidase de él apenas había tenido un momento para estar a solas. Únicamente cuando dormía podía alejarse de él, pero al llegar la mañana de nuevo lo tenía a su lado. Y eso le molestaba, no solo por el hecho de que supusiese la total perdida de la intimidad que conlleva, sino porque a Eren le gustaba estar en su mundo, solo, pensando en todo y en nada, le gustaba la calma, y con ese chiquillo parloteando todo el día no era capaz de pensar en algo durante más de dos segundos sin que Armin le interrumpiese. Además, ¿si quería hacer algo que estuviera un "poco" fuera de las normas, como lo haría? Con ese chico a su lado lleno de buenas intenciones desde luego que no. Al castaño le daba la impresión de que su nuevo compañero era el típico niñito que todo lo hacía por complacer, era un perrito faldero, alguien que te seguiría al infierno aunque le escupieses en la cara.

-Pero…¿el desayuno?.- la voz de Armin sonó lastimera, cosa que irritó aún más al otro chico.

-Está bien…está bien. Luego comeré algo por ahí, no te preocupes.- contestó sin boletearse, esperando que esta respuesta contentase al rubio.

-Yo…yo quería desayunar contigo.- confesó el chico aún parado frente al castaño. Este, molesto, se llevó una mano a la cabeza y revolvió su cabello. ¿Qué clase de confesión es esa? Se preguntó irritado. Segundos más tarde fue consciente de que ya no volvería a ser capaz de dormir y se maldijo por esto.

-Argg…bajemos a desayunar.- soltó con pesadumbre mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama. Armin sonrió alegremente orgulloso del logro que había conseguido.

Quince minutos más tarde ambos chicos se encontraban en el salón del orfanato. El salón era espacioso, amplio, con techos altos y con grandes ventanales. El poco mobiliario que había eran unas pocas mesas de madera alineadas con sus respectivas sillas a juego y al fondo del comedor se encontraba lo que parecía ser una vitrina con una mujer detrás que debía de ser una de las cocineras del orfanato. Sin embargo, lo que más llamó la atención del castaño fue la luz entraba por las ventanas y que creaba una atmósfera acogedora, cálida, era una sensación que Eren casi había olvidado por completo. En ese instante el ojiverde suspiró con nostalgia al recordar aquellos tiempos en los que las cosas eran sencillas, tiempo en el que el se quedaba maravillado por la melodía del piano que su madre tocaba mientras aquella luz, dulce y cálida, le bañaba por completo dándole un aspecto casi angelical. Aquellos eran buenos tiempos, sonrió con melancolía.

Cuando por fin dejó de divagar cayó en que apenas quedaba ya gente en el salón, tan solo algún que otro niño pequeño que no quería comer y lo que el castaño alcanzó a vislumbrar como un grupito de chicos de su edad quienes charlaban animadamente repartidos en dos mesas contiguas.

Tras conseguir su desayuno, el cual fue un triste bol de cereales con leche por parte de Eren, y dos tostadas con mermelada más un vaso de leche por parte de Armin, ambos se dirigieron a buscar un asiento. Bueno, más bien el castaño, pues el de ojos azules fue directamente a donde se encontraban el resto de los chicos de su edad. Eren no tuvo más remedio que seguirle, sentándose a su lado. El recién llegado observó la mesa: por un lado se encontraba una chica con rasgos asiáticos, facciones suaves y un aire misterioso, seguido de un chaval con una apariencia un tanto rústica, a juicio de Eren, claro, y con el cabello castaño, quien fichó de arribabajo al nuevo. Este, no pudo evitar sentirse un tanto incómodo ante tal seguimiento, y se formo un silencio.

-Chicos, este es Eren.- Dijo con su habitual sonrisa Armin.- Y estos son Jean y Mikasa.- los presento señalándolos respectivamente. Por su parte el nuevo saludo con la cabeza sin mucho entusiasmo y se metió una cucharada de cereales en la boca.

-Así que este es el nuevo…- la voz de Jean resonó en la cabeza del castaño, le molestaba. Era una de esas situaciones en las que no sabes porque pero sabes que sin conocer a esa persona que te caerá mal.-…pues no es para tanto Armin.- se mofó este y Eren confirmó sus sospechas. Era un jodido arrogante. Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver a un Armin avergonzado. ¿Qué mierdas habría estado contando sobre él? Pensó. Consternado giró la cabeza y se dio de lleno con los ojos de la chica quien no apartó la mirada, sino que siguió mirándole con insistencia. Finalmente Eren decidió seguir desayunando y terminar cuanto antes e irse de allí.

El silencio se apoderó de nuevo de la mesa y nadie dijo nada, tan solo se oían los ruidos producidos al masticar de los chicos, aunque para el castaño los crujidos de Jean parecía el triple de sonoros, molestándole aún más si cabía.

-¡Ey, Annie!.- La vocecilla del rubio les saco de sus pensamientos y todos miraron hacía donde él lo hacía. Allí una chica con semblante serio, de ojos azules y pelo rubio recogido cogía una manzana del estante. Sin hacerle mucho caso la chica devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y se acercó a una mesa donde se encontraba otras personas.

El castaño se detuvo a escanearla con la mirada, y aunque realmente no era la típica chica mona y adorable, había algo en ella que se le hacía atractivo. Quizás fuera porque tenía pinta de ser más mayor que él, y por lo tanto más experimentada, o porque le gustaba ese rollo de chica dura que llevaba. Quien sabe, aún así el chico no pudo evitar sonreír picaramente.

Al ver semejante semblante Jean arrugó la cara en un gesto de repugnancia dirigido a Eren.

-Olvídate de ella, está fuera de tu alcance.- se jactó con malicia Jean. Ante esto, el nuevo le miró con apatía, previendo lo que ocurriría.- Nunca se fijaría en alguien así.- dijo con desdén mientras se llevaba un trozo de tostada a la boca despreocupadamente. Armin se apresuró a decir algo para relajar el ambiente pero el castaño puso su mano en el hombro del rubio, evitando que así dijese algo.

-¿Y como soy según tú?.- le desafió a continuar un Eren divertido. Jean por su parte levantó una ceja dubitativo, ¿realmente era necesario decirlo? Sabía que si ahora le decía lo que pensaba se ganaría un enemigo. O tal vez debería decirlo, pues desde que el nuevo entró en el orfanato (aún sin haberlo visto siquiera) había sentido que no congeniarían. Se había sentido amenazado, como cuando un joven león llega a la manada y reta al macho dominante. Si, así se había sentido por extraño que pareciese.

-Mírate, eres como una niñita. Con esos grandes ojos, y esas largas pestañas…- se mofó Jean. Armin y Mikasa le miraron sorprendidos por el comportamiento que estaba mostrando, nunca le habían visto actuar de forma tan "agresiva". El castaño por su parte no cambió ni un ápice su expresión.- Además de tu blanca y…- alargo la mano hasta llevarla al cuello de Eren donde paseó su dedo acariciando el cuello, disfrutando del contacto. Contacto que rápidamente fue interrumpido por un manotazo del castaño.-…suave piel.- rió a carcajadas al notar al nuevo molesto.

Eren intentaba contenerse, de verás lo intentaba, de hecho era bueno conteniéndose, porque sabía que si actuaba ahora y le rompía la nariz a ese chico las consecuencias serían bastante graves, y él había aprendido a base de fuerza que por mucho que algo te joda, por mucha rabia que tengas en un determinado momento había que ser paciente. En la paciencia, en esperar el momento indicado estaba la clave, y eso él lo sabía muy bien. Ahora el lugar estaba lleno de gente y aunque quisiera patearle su asqueroso trasero no podría, ya que le separarían antes de que pudiera darle dos patadas seguidas y para colmo todas las culpas recaerían en él. No, lo mejor sería esperar…

-Tienes razón, soy una niñita.- afirmó el castaño con una sonrisa que crispo los nervios de Jean aunque en ese momento no entendió el por que.

Tras esto, el nuevo se levantó y se dispuso a volver a su habitación, se le habían quitado las ganas de comer. El rubio al ver como este se marchaba le siguió dejando la comida que aún quedaba en su plato.

La tarde había caído y la noche comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia cuando un joven de unos veinte-muchos años y con expresión neutra apareció por la entrada del orfanato. Abrió la verja con una de sus llaves y cerró tras de si. Cuando dejó de nuevo las llaves en su lugar comprobó que llevaba todos los papeles que necesitaba dentro de su maletín. Creía estar seguro de que llevaba todo pero nunca se sabía y más cuando había salido con tantas prisas de casa.

El pelinegro se llevó la mano al cuello y lo masajeó con insistencia, le molestaba ese dolor. Lo cierto era que Rivaille se encontraba algo cansado y encima ir ahora a acabar una serie de papeleos no le hacía ninguna gracia, y más cuando se había enterado de lo que iba a hacer. No por el papeleo que tendría que procesar, ya estaba más que acostumbrado y todo era un proceso mecánico, sino porque eso implicaría el tener una serie de encuentros con un muchacho que por lo poco que conocía, y era bien poco, serían difíciles de soportar…

Caminando por el patio, ya casi a punto de alcanzar la puerta de entrada, el mayor oyó unos ruidos, como el crujir de algo, que le hicieron ponerse en guardia, detenerse y agudizar el oído.

-Ca-Cabrón.- escuchó un balbuceo muy lejano, apenas audible, proveniente de unos metros más allá. A su juicio, procedían de unos matorrales y arbustos que había en la parte más recógnita del patio, y eso no le gustó nada. Allí nunca se hacían cosas buenas.

-¿Qué manera es esa de hablar a una niñita?.- captó como la voz de un chico resonaba burlante y altanera y entonces ató cabos, una pelea.

Se apresuró al lugar y según avanzaba solo veía la figura de un muchacho en pie y como este hacía movimientos rápidos, y con cada movimiento, los arbustos se agitaban bruscamente y se oía un golpe sordo impactar en algo, así como también se oían una respiración turbia y entrecortada. Sin más dilación hizo su entrada y casi por inercia jaló con fuerza del brazo del agresor y lo empotró contra el árbol que estaba a su lado, dispuesto a encararlo. Alzó el puño amenazante y le miro con sus ojos fríos e inexpresivos, parpadeó incrédulo. Era el muchacho de hace unos días, ahí estaba, frente a él con una mirada llena de ira que contrastaba con los ojos que recordaba el mayor. Unos ojos suplicantes y casi llorosos…

-Así que además de ratero de poca monta también eres un mantón, ¿uh?.- apretó más el brazo del menor al notar como este se revolvía con fuerza. Eren se mordió un labio furioso y esto hizo que el mayor se riese vacilante. ¿Acaso había vuelto para reírse de él?. Volvió a intentar zafarse de su agarre pero solo consiguió otro meneo del contrario, no podía escapar. Sentía la adrenalina recorriéndole el cuerpo, como su corazón bombeaba con fuerza y como sus músculos estaban tensos, estaba lleno de rabia y tenía que dejarla salir, pero parecía que todos sus planes habían sido frustrados. Ahora que por fin comenzaba la diversión, cuando comenzaba a disfrutar, a sentir como el estúpido de Jean se arrepentía de sus palabras y se contraía del dolor. Si, le gustaba esa cara en la gente. Pero ahora no podría tener esa sensación y mucho menos tendría el placer de oír como ese gilipollas le suplicaba piedad, y todo por este hombre que por segunda vez le tenía inmovilizado.- Jean, ¿te encuentras bien?.- preguntó sin alterar su posición, únicamente miró al chico que comenzaba a levantarse del suelo. Tenía miedo que si soltaba por un segundo al castaño este volviera a atacar a Jean. El de ojos marrones asintió a duras penas y se puso de pie aún con la respiración entrecortada, le dolía demasiado el estómago como para poder decir algo.- ¿puedes ir tú solo a la enfermería? Yo voy a tener una charla a solas con este mocoso.- soltó despectivamente. Por su parte, Jean, asintió una vez más y se puso rumbo a la enfermería, dejando a los otros dos atrás.- Vamos.- ordenó el mayor tirando del brazo de Eren y este casi cae al suelo por el repentino movimiento, pero el de pelo negro lo sujeto con fuerza y continuó arrastrándole.

-¡¿A dónde vamos?!.- preguntó sabiendo que no obtendría respuesta. De nuevo volvía a sentir esa sensación de incertidumbre que tuvo la otra vez.- ¡Suéltame!.- gritó en vano mientras era arrastrado a gusto del mayor.


End file.
